fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshihara Rei
is one of the main protagonists of Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Fantasma and her main color is yellow. Appearance Rei is blonde with Pantone Ultra Violet eyes. She commonly wears purple to compliment her eyes and hair and she also believes in color theory. Her normal outfit has a moon pin on her straight blonde hair that reaches her chest. She has a purple scarf on her neck, but it seems to be just for style because she's wearing a purple tank top with purple shorts. To contrast with the purple, Rei wears brown sandals. Personality Rei is a cheerful girl. She tries to make a happy situation for everything. She gladfully participates in adult activities and is excited about almost everything. She is immune to sarcasm and she likes to make silly jokes, too. Her siblings are her caretakers since her parents have left her in a... unfortunate way... but Rei tries to hide that information as best as she can. Backstory Rei was the youngest child of Maiya and Shiro Yoshihara. Her siblings Lily and Natsuki always protect her. But then, suddenly, a crash happened. There was immediate news. Everybody knew. Lily tries to forget using adult substances that shouldn't be in a kid's show but this isn't even real so I'm being edgy anyways, Natsuki donates all of his car toys, and Rei was too young to not forget, but she is never too young or old to not forgive. With that being said, Rei ended up being the most optimistic in the family. She was the first one to find a lover (I mean, it's young love, it isn't serious), and when Lily left and Natsuki became an adult, he let Rei move to Sedai City and go to Sedai High and sedai, sedai, sedai! And she's really smart in Sedai High, anyways! Cure Fantasma Cure Fantasma is the alter ego of Rei. She was originally given to Lisa and she represents the purity of this world. She has the ability to either transform separately or as a group with her teammates. The semester 1 Pretty Cure items have turned into Spectral Rei, a clone of Rei that wants to kill her. She non-canonically gets reborn into Reina Yoshida. Attacks * Pure Pressure - Rei's basic special attack. The prism shoots out rainbow beams instead of proton beams because Chie replaces the top of her Ghoul Baton with a glass one and summons a light. Since it's solely a light attack, it's not really that useful. * Miracle Seance - Rei's healing action. * Abolishment Road - Rei's second special attack that was put in the semester 2 Ghoul Bracelet and Baton. Trivia * Rei is the anime equivalent of Dr. Ray Stantz. * Rei's favorite cartoons as a child were Dopey Dog and Shimauma-San. * Rei and Slimer had the most positive time together in the show. * Her wardrobe is based on Homare from HUGtto! Pretty Cure. * Her hometown was going to be Karazomi but that changed. * It's debatable whether or not her name is short for "Yurei", which means ghost in Japanese. * Rei believes in zodiacs. Gallery ReiYoshiharaGlitter.png Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure! Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Light using Cures